Just A Thought
by Fortunecookie22
Summary: Sequel to Just A Dream. Sesshomaru couldn't stop thinking about Kagome, eversince he had seen her in the third grade. They both start high school and are reunited. put in sesshomaru's pov


It's been so many years, and I've finally made it to high school. I was glad that she was going to the same as me. The girl I'm talking about is Kagome Higurashi, the cutest girl I've ever laid eyes on since the third grade. And she has always been on my mind.

It all started on a cool September morning where me and my friends begin the third grade. We were walking towards our classroom where the place was filled with some kids we know and didn't know. And then, there she was. Kagome Higurashi. She was clad in a white and blue polka dot sundress and had a white bow on the left side of her face. She was the cutest thing I've ever seen. But every time I tried to approach her, a bunch of girls from my class would block my way in hopes of being together. What's even worse is the fact that my half brother and my friends wanted Kagome too! I knew that I wouldn't have a chance with her if there's so many obstacles in front of me.

Eversince then, I decided to avoid her because those annoying girls wouldn't give me a chance to approach. All I could do was look at her blushing face when she stared back. I was heartbroken when we were separated in middle school, not that we ever had the chance to be friends.

In middle school, I would always think about her. What she's doing right now. How she's living without me. What she's feeling. All kinds of thoughts and questions were about Kagome. Sometimes, father would see the look on my face and he never did anything but smile. Then one day, father decided to have what these humans call an 'awkward father-son talk'. He told me that I was feeling love towards a human. And... I accepted that.

So for the rest of middle school, I would always go to the Higurashi Shrine and watch Kagome from a distance. Yes, it was stalking but, I... I loved her. Sometimes at night, I would see Kagome sad. I didn't know why she was so sad at night. Then, when I visited her one night when she was completely asleep. She looked so peaceful in her pj's. I watched her for over an hour until I was ready to leave. Before I was about to jump off, I heard Kagome talk in her sleep.

"No... Sesshomaru... Please..." 'Was she afraid of me?'

"Don't go... It's too dangerous... Don't go... Don't go..." I watched closely as I saw tears streaming down her angel-like face. Before I could move to comfort her, I saw her stirring up, so I jumped off.

Everyday I came to her to listen to her speak in her sleep. All of them were about some dream she had that involved me. Then one day before the first day of high school, I visited her early in the morning before she was awake. As usual, she had tear streaks going down her face.

"I... love you... too... Sesshomaru...", was what Kagome said before she woke up between 6 and 7 am. I saw as Kagome slowly turned her head towards her window with the sun shining through. Luckily, I moved away from the window so Kagome wouldn't see me. "It's sad to say that all was just a dream. But at least I finally ended it happily", I heard her say once she looked out the open window.

'Yes, sad indeed.'

The next day was when we start high school. Yes, I said we. I wanted to surprise Kagome, since I knew that she was going to Shikon High, so I went to look for her. I saw her in the hallways with her back turned to me. I stole a side glance from and she looked more beautiful than ever. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail and left her bangs alone. She was wearing a light gray pullover hoodie that had rolled up sleeves and navy blue skinny jeans with a pair of low white supras. She also had on fake tattoo sleeves and black fingerless mesh gloves with a book in one hand and a schedule in the other. I could tell that Kagome was confused as to where her homeroom class is. Kagome was about to ask anyone for help until someone pushed her hard enough to make her drop. I quickly caught her on the ground with her eyes still tightly closed.

"You can open your eyes now", I said in a monotone voice.

She slowly opened her eyes and said, "Thank you so-", Kagome paused as she looked at her rescuer. "Sesshomaru?"

I smiled. "No time no see."

"B-but h-how? I-I-I mean... uhhhh...", she stuttered as blush was staining her pinchable cheeks.

"I think we have the same classes together. And I'm really looking forward to this year", I said as I pulled her up in a hug and brought her to our homeroom class.

'I am definitely going to like this new school year.'


End file.
